Stuck on Fandomstuck
by Starysky205
Summary: Meeting all the characters is a fangirl's dream, but what about the fandoms? What if someone wished to meet them instead? Why don't we find out? (R&R) /This is going to have a ton of fandoms in it
1. Prologue

Prologue

You are a teenager with far too much time on her han-

SPN: Oh no, you are not going to use HIS style to tell this story!

Fine ok! Stop being such a bitch

*cough* Ok

Our story starts in some place in the world, with a black-haired teen who has just begun her gap-year, she has inmersed herself deep in the web wnjoying her various fandoms. She is very open minded and has no ide-

HS: W8! FUCK TH4T GUY! TH3 2T0RY S9UNDS B3TT3R 1N MY 2TYL3

SPN: Oh screw you! The mayority of us share this style

OMG! Are you going to be like this the whole story?

H: Ve~ Can I help too?

DH: I would like to join as well

Anyone else?

SH: I can tell you find this annoying, so I'm not getting involved

MLP: What's happening?

You know what?!

I'm not going to let you ruin my story!

Creepypasta!

CP: Yes?

Would you be so kind as to scort everyone else out?

CP: They already left

Ah, yes... do you have something to say as well?

CP: No, I like your stories

I knew there was a reason you're the protagonist's favorite fandom

Now on with the story, to save everyone from more bickering between fandoms I'll be telling this story from an omnipotent point of view and add POVs when necessary, with that said I hope you enjoy this story


	2. Definetely a dream

1. Definitely a dream

It was a hot day, summer was always hot but this year it seemed to be even worse, with her long-black hair tied in a ponytail and light clothing, Melody, was barely surviving, which was why the fan was swirling in the roof, but even that didn't help too much and she'd rather save the AC for later in the day

But heat was not the only thing bothering Melody, after finishing high school she decided to take a gap-year [i], which meant that now she had to find something to do with her free time, she decided to catch on some of her favorite series and other things, she has always liked way too many things and was part of way too many fandoms, she came across something called Fandomstuck which had called her attention, the fanarts and videos were funny and the relationships between the humanised fandoms were interesting to see, she wondered what it would be like to meet them, would it be like meeting a famous person, or more like meeting a character, it was confusing to say the least

Quite a long time ago, Melody had discovered a silly tradition, to tie a ribbon to your wrist and make a wish while you do it, if the ribbon brakes on its own the wish would be granted, since Melody had always believed in magic and wishes she participated in this many times, she lost many ribbons but there was one that stayed on her wrist despite its battered state, however today it was feeling a little more loose than before, not that she paid any mind to it, she just went over her day normally

She watched a few chapters of some animes, series, YouTube channels and other things, like I said, liking too many things, but she now had the time to do it, she even had the time to play some old computer games she never had, maybe she could download Minecraft or something

At some point during the day her old ribbon broke, when she finally noticed she went back for it so she could put it somewhere safe, there wasn't anything about keeping the ribbon in the rules, but you like to keep memories like that, specially since you have a very selective memory

She stayed up late writing fanfic and looking at fanart, she then went to sleep, the little ribbon safe in a box under her bed

...

There was way too much light in the room, voices could also be heard but they were tuned out, her head was spinning, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times, her head hurt, she put a hand on it and then let her senses get used to the light and sounds, once she could see properly again she realized she wasn't on her bed, much less her house, she tries to calm down when the door opens and she sees someone familiar and not at the same time, he looks like the Hetalia fandom from Fandomstuck

Melody blinked, then again and once more, Hetalia looked at her and smiled seeing her awake

"Ve~ You woke up!" he said happily

"Uhm... would you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Melody

Fandom or not this guy seemed nice enough, the defying gravity curl on his head was incredibly realistic, and oh his clothes too

"You appeared here last night, kind of had a bad fall" he said

"So that's why my head hurts" said Melody

She's still on her pajamas and she notices, but since they consist on clothes that she'd wear arround her house it's not really a problem

"Oh, I'm Melody by the way, you are?" asked Melody

"My name is Hetalia" he said

Of course it is, why would he be named anything else, Melody smiles and gets up from the bed, she waits until she's stable before looking at him again

"You mean like the anime?" asked Melody

"Si, but I'm the fandom" said Hetalia

"Well, colour me interested, are there any other fandoms here?" asked Melody

"Oui! I should introduce you to them, I'm sure you will like them" said Hetalia

"I bet I will" said Melody

Hetalia lead her outside of the room, to this point Melody decided she was positively dreaming although the whole hitting her head was probably true since it hurt a lot, she could walk though so it wasn't that bad. Since this was a dream she saw no reason not to go along with it, it had been a while since she had a dream this realistic after all

* * *

><p>[i] Where I come from it's common to take a gap year between highschool and college, don't know if it's like that anywhere else<p> 


End file.
